Turf dogs
by lunamoona
Summary: Kagome leaves inuyasha never to return to the feudal era and goes to a new school. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are rival gang leaders who both want Kagome who is really a water sprite. Sess/ Kag
1. new life

Note :I don't own Inuyasha! If you sue me you will only waste your own money on  
  
a lawyer because I don't have any money...well i have ten dollars but you can't   
  
have it so there!  
  
She stood staring at the well, she had gone through it so many times before. But this time was different, she had become aware of her worth to him. No longer would she be solely a "shard detector" as he so frequently had called her. Maybe he would come find her sometime if survived long enough to make it to her time. She was betting on not. She sighed heavily and turned toward her house, and walked straight to her room. She silently began packing her things. Tomorrow morning she would leave for the ivy league high school her good grades had gotten her into. She had labored long and hard at night to get her school work done as elegantly as possible, and she had succeeded in winning the top spot in her grade and made it into Sakura High. Her mother had been so excited for her daughter. She had already explained to the group on her last trip through the well that her visits were few and far between, because she was going to a school far away, and could only come once a month or so. Inuyasha had already chosen to live with the dead Kikyo, or so she assumed, and Sango and Miroku promised to look after Shippou for her.  
  
She was almost packing the things she would need when she noticed a box her mother had laid on her bed. She carefully opened it to find a letter written by her father. It was clearly indicated that she not open it until she turned seventeen, she had, a mere month ago...she opened the letter and read aloud;  
  
Dear daughter,  
  
as you have no doubt have received this letter, it means I am no longer on this plane of existence. Forgive me for not being able to tell you this in person. The ring you are wearing on your right middle finger, is a jewel I endowed with magical abilities to shield your true identity. Your mother and i found you as a child, a demon child, at the bottom of the well, as you have never taken off the ring, you would not know. You are a water sprite, of no particular race, do not let anyone know of your heritage. You still are a miko, though how i don't know. Please remember that no matter what you are you were always my daughter.  
  
Love Dad.  
  
She looked down at her finger, staring intently at the ring on her right middle finger. How could she not have known? Sure she had always had an affliction for water, but she wasn't the only one was she? She couldn't think about this right now, she finished packing and went to bed.  
  
The next morning she found herself quickly at the front gates of her new school. It had taken only a few moments on her motorcycle (yes she rides a Honda Katana...*sighs* i want one). She headed into the office picked up her schedule, changed into her new uniform, and headed to first hour. She was excited, her first day, and she had been moved up to senior class 1A, because of her great marks. She was the first to arrive at class besides the teacher. Her first class was advanced history of the feudal era. She had taken this because she wanted to see how that time period had been interpreted into the books. She took a seat in the back so she could see everyone in the room, an old habit she had grown accustomed to, it made her feel safer. She flipped open her book and began the assignment written on the board, finishing quickly and closing her notebook. Students had started to pile into the classroom though she wasn't paying attention to them anymore.  
  
The first day had finally ended, but Kagome decided that it she would have a look at the gardens before venturing home. She stepped out into the gardens and noticed that they were nothing special but she felt a pull in the direction of a seldom used path. She was walking into a forest, but she didn't mind. She felt a static feeling run over her body but shook it off. She continued walking for another fifteen minutes before she noticed it had gotten dark, she should go home, but she felt compelled to continue on.   
  
He had been watching her since she arrived, he knew she was the same girl that had traveled with his half brother, but now she was on his turf. How she had passed so easily through his barrier had been amazing itself, sure she was a miko, but his barrier protected from anyone not of noble blood. He watched as she approached the lake. The moonlight casting her into a glow. She was beautiful. What he saw next amazed him even more.  
  
She stood at the edge of the lake, her instincts kicked in and her eyes began to glow a deep aqua green blue. She walked forward onto the water, walking gracefully on top creating a slight ripple as she went. She now stood in the center and lifted her hand to the sky and removed the ring. water began to spiral around her cloaking her in a skin tight shimmering white gown that pooled on the water and had high slits up to her thighs. It had a corset top with no sleeves. On her wrists there were long strips of matching color shimmering cloth that floated down into the water. She had gotten a few inches taller, now as tall as Inyasha had been, her ears came to dainty points and she had dark longer eyelashes, and a curious water droplet marking on her forehead. Her breasts became fuller and she lost all of her "baby fat". The biggest change however was her hair, it had become a deep black/blue and flew down in long waves swirling in the water. She looked down at herself and gasped. It was then that her visitor made his appearance.  
  
To be continued....if i get reviews that is. 


	2. im a demon princess?

Note: I do not own Inuyasha, stop torturing me!!!  
  
I want to thank jouchanracoongrl for being my first and as i haven't checked my e-mail yet, only reviewer. If you reviewed and i haven't checked yet, DO NOT FLAME ME!!! This is my first post on fanfiction.net and i want to get some feedback to see if i should continue, on to the story!!  
  
The sight was breathtaking. Her eyes locked with his and she felt as though she was falling. Wait! She was falling! Before she fell into the water she was safely on land and in the arms of a certain Taiyoukai (demon lord).  
  
"You know, for a demon you are quite clumsy." Sesshomaru said in his monotone, usual, cold voice.  
  
"Well gee, could it be because i've been a demon my whole life and only found out yesterday."  
  
He arched a delicate eyebrow. "How did you think you got into this ivy league demon school?"  
  
"You mean everyone i saw today was a demon?" she was completely unaware of this, of course, she should have sensed it, but of course on her first day she wasn't paying attention.  
  
"of course, curious how you got through my barrier....care to explain"  
  
"oh, so that was the static sensation i felt while walking....why did you put up a barrier...it must not be good if i could just walk through it..."  
  
so she did not know of her own heritage, she is now the sole heir of the northern lands. He would have to inform her.  
  
"I suppose then you don't know that my barrier only allows royalty through it."  
  
"Then why could i get through i-! Oh my god, this can't be happening, i don't want to be a ruler, i'm seventeen years old. I don't know the first thing about ruling. How could they do this to me??? I need to think"  
  
It was then she realized that she was in his arms.   
  
"care to put me down?"  
  
He set her down and she slipped the ring back on her finger, causing her to revert to her human spell side, she was most used to it. She quickly ran off to think. How could her parents have not told her something this important. Did they even know. It would explain the marking on her head....She quickly got on her bike and headed home.  
  
Inuyasha had stayed late in detention and was just leaving. He saw Kagome storm out of the school, looking scared half to death, and saw his brother come out shortly afterward. If he did anything to his Kagome, there would be hell to pay. He ran after Kagome using his demon speed to catch up with her.  
  
  
  
She didn't know she was being followed. She was just off driving and back at her home in a few short minutes. She immediately went up to her room and refused to speak to anyone. She sat at her desk doing her homework, anything to keep her mind off the inevitable. She was completely unaware of the two demons lurking outside her window. She stripped off her skirt and blouse and stood doing yoga in her black lacy victoria secret bra with matching little bootie shorts underwear. She then did crunches and when she moved onto her energy tests she realized she was being watched. She looked out the window and noticed two pairs of amber eyes staring back at her. She quickly threw two well placed energy blasts out the open window, threw on a light silk kimono and ran out into the back door.  
  
Two men were waiting for her. She took off the ring and used her demonic eyesight to see in the dark.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Kagome, is that really you?"  
  
(Im soooo evil aren't i now???)  
  
To be continued.... 


	3. Why Inuyasha? Why?

Arigatou!!!(thank you) for all the reviews!! I was so excited when i checked my e-mail this morning^^.   
  
Note: Poor little ol' me doesn't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. And in case you were wondering, Sango and Miroku will not be in this story because they died a long time ago. Shippou will come, eventually....  
  
On to the story!  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome was visibly startled. How could he have survived? Did he not go to hell with Kikyo? She turned over to look at Sesshomaru. He was standing there patiently awaiting her reaction to the present predicament. No doubt waiting for her to get mad. She took a deep breath to calm down.  
  
"Please get off my property Inuyasha. I have not the time or the want to deal with this situation. There has been a lot of stuff going on that i need to deal with right now. Please leave."  
  
"No Kagome wait! You don't understan-!"  
  
"I understand perfectly, you chose someone who had died fifty years prior and treated me as nothing more than an object. I understand perfectly well that i am not the brightest person in the world but i have enough sense to know when i am not wanted. Now get off my property or i will force you off. I have much to do."  
  
Inuyasha stood firm. A smile gracing his lips. There was no way she was strong enough to move him.  
  
"I see, well if you want to be childish about this, fine."  
  
She slid the ring off her finger, and while Inuyasha was still in shock she picked him up and threw him off her land. As he tried to get up she yelled the cursed word. Inuyasha was a cursing heap on the ground. She turned back towards Sesshomaru who remained nonchalant except for the smile that he was forcing back.  
  
That woman bested his brother in only a few short moments. Not only was she beautiful, but she had the second highest test score. His was the first, and she wasn't human like he thought, she was a demon. Today was looking up. She bid him goodnight, noticing Inuyasha had already stormed off, no doubt back to his apartment. He watched her walk into her house, and just as he was turning away, he heard her scream. He quickly stormed into the room and was shocked by what he saw.  
  
There was blood everywhere streaking the walls, staining the floors. There was a note written in blood on the wall. It read "Wherever you go, i will find you." She collapsed to the ground her families bodies strewn about, all their throats slashed mercilessly. Only one thought was going through her head, not again. Why was this happening to her? What had she done so horribly wrong, maybe she did something wrong in a past life?  
  
He watched as she collapsed, the strong woman he knew now broken at his feet. She kept repeating something. He listened closely to what it was. She kept repeating, "not again". Had this happened to her before? How had she managed to be so cheerful? It must have been very difficult, he sniffed the air, through all the blood he recognized the killers scent. Inuyasha.  
  
Why was he killing again? She had had terrible visions of him slaughtering Sango and Miroku in his rage at her leaving and not coming back. Why now had he killed her family? Why? She fell into unconsciousness as Sesshomaru called the police, the last thing on her mind was, "why Inuyasha? Why?"  
  
More reviews please, i need to know if you want Inuyasha to be the killer, or if you want it to be Kouga or Naraku. Maybe they smelled Inuyasha because he tried to save them, or he was possesed...Review! 


	4. A date? Me?

Note: do not own Inuyasha, because i am too poor and didn't think up the original concept.  
  
The votes are in! The bad guy is...(drum roll please) INUYASHA! Thankyou to my loyal reviewers, especially to dont_want_a_stalker, cuz she's really nice^^  
  
She sat quietly answering the police's questions. She told them she was outside talking to someone from school and when she walked inside she found her family dead. The police cleaned up the "crime scene" and left her on her own. She sat quietly doing her homework for a couple hours. Sesshomaru had left a while ago. She walked into her family members rooms and fingered their possessions. How could he have done this? Why? She knew why, she just didn't want to admit it to herself. Was her crime so heinous that her family deserved to die? Her only crime was realizing that she didn't love him. For that her family deserved to die? She slowly formed a plot of revenge. She would join Sesshomaru's gang. He had a high class demon street gang that met behind the Ritz cafe. She also knew that they were mortal enemies with Inuyasha's gang know as "the dogs". (yeah, real creative Inuyasha) She would talk to Sesshomaru soon. She called and made funeral arrangements for her family, laid down on the couch, and cried herself to sleep. Her hand dropped off the couch, the ring sliding off her delicate finger onto the carpet.  
  
He watched from the window as she wandered through her now empty house. He could see she was trying to hold in her tears, though he could see them in her eyes and smell them. She called the local funeral home and made an appointment for her families burial, luckily, they already had plots paid for. She then swiftly disconnected the phone and laid down on the couch. The tears she had been trying to hold in now poured freely from her eyes. Finally, hours later, she fell asleep. Her hand slipped off the couch, the ring sliding off her finger and onto the floor. She changed back to her true form. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He had had his share of desire and had taken pleasure from some of the most beautiful women around (who seemed to throw themselves at him, gee, wonder why) but never before had his want been so fierce. He wanted her for himself only. He didn't know if she had been with a man before, but he hoped she hadn't. Yes, he thought, she would be his, and only his. He wanted her calling out his name in his bed. He could still remember the feel of her velvet hands gripping his shoulders as he carried her out of the water. How? He headed back to his penthouse to formulate a plan.  
  
One week later (c'mon people, she needed to morn)  
  
(after school)  
  
Kagome hurried to her bike, oh god, she was going to be late for work if she didn't hurry. Her boss already had it in for her. She checked her watch, she had thirty minutes to get there. It was only five minutes away. She spotted Sesshomaru coming towards her, good, she had enough time to talk to him about joining his gang, and still get to work. He stopped in front of her, and before she could get a word out he asked her a question.  
  
"Go out with me."  
  
It was more of a statement than a question. While she stood there shocked, he gave glares to the other demons who were looking at Kagome with lust in their eyes (remember, its a demon school, so she can walk around without the ring on).   
  
"No thankyou, but there was something i wanted to talk to you about."  
  
He looked like he had been struck. 'how could she say no, does she not know that women throw themselves at me, and only a select few actually get to be with me.'  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why won't you go out with me?"  
  
"For one, you didn't ask me you told me, and two i don't date players. Anyway, i was wondering if i could join you gang?"  
  
He thought for a moment. This was the perfect opportunity to get to know, and get close to her. He could milk it for all it was worth.  
  
"Only if you go out on one date with me."  
  
"Fine."  
  
He reached out to shake her hand. She grasped his and he noticed a certain toughness in her hands, not the delicate one's he remembered. Why?  
  
"Now if you'll excuse me" she said slipping the ring back on her finger. "I have to get to work, my boss is already out to get me because i wouldn't sleep with him."  
  
"What do you do?"  
  
She blushed. He noticed, what kind of job would have a boss that wants to sleep with her, and make her blush? He got a sinking feeling.  
  
"Actually, i work as a lingerie model, for Victoria Secret."  
  
That explained everything, except why her hands were so rough.  
  
"I also clean houses on the weekends."  
  
That explained everything. He had to know why she had the sudden interest in working.  
  
"Why do you have so many jobs."  
  
She got really quiet.  
  
"Well, electric, water, gas, food. They don't just pay for themselves. Plus I had taken out a lone for my motorcycle, and until now my mom was paying for all these things. I lost my family, but i won't lose my home. Oh, and about that date, Saturday night is the only time i can do right now."  
  
With that said, she hopped onto her bike and rode away, her hair blowing in the wind.  
  
He stood there for a while, absorbing everything he had just learned. On top of holding the second highest spot for her grades, being bumped up a grade, being president of the archery and flower arranging clubs, she had two jobs and wanted to join his gang? He was amazed she hadn't had a breakdown. He set work towards planning a perfect evening, and plotting revenge against his brother for what he had done. He noticed his brother slinking off after Kagome and decided to follow him.  
  
A few minutes later he found himself in front of the building used for clothing shows. He slipped easily past the security guards and sat at a table in the front. A few minutes later, the show began and models came out one by one in scant clothing. He was getting bored when Kagome finally came out. She held a light blush but carried herself as regally as a queen. She walked gracefully down the runway, posed, and walked back. She came out a few more times and finally the show ended. It was already ten at night. He decided to approach her. She was just coming out when she stopped and saw him.  
  
"Sesshomaru!?"  
  
I know this chapter was a bit boring, but the next has some good gang battling, and a cute dinner scene planned (not like lady and the tramp, c'mon i'm more original than that)  
  
Please review! 


	5. authors note

Important: I need to know if the readers want to have a lemon, or an almost rape scene. Please email genjro_girl@yahoo.com with your wish.  
  
Thankyou, plus ill write another chapter today^^ 


	6. A voice from the past

Ah, IM SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!  
  
I don't own Inuyasha  
  
There will be a lemon in future chapters. On to the story  
  
"Sesshomaru?"  
  
She stopped and stared at him. Why was he hear, oh god! He didn't see her in the show did he? She was mortified.  
  
She looked as though she was getting paler by the minute. He needed to know what the problem was. She blushed, ah, he knew. At least she was modest.  
  
"I came to inquire about a cup of coffee and discuss your earlier question as to joining my…group…"  
  
She sighed in relief, he hadn't watched. (So she thinks) She had to get her homework done. She couldn't go with him for coffee. She politely declined.  
  
  
  
"I cant. I have tons of homework." Can we talk Sunday night?"  
  
"Why don't we just have coffee at my house while your doing homework. You have your school bag with you and tomorrow is Saturday."  
  
"What about my bike?"  
  
"Park it in the Garage"  
  
"Fine"  
  
They proceeded to Sesshomaru's house. It was as large as a castle. She followed him into the house gazing at the interior. When they entered the study Kagome finally noticed why she had such a sad feeling.  
  
"This was your mothers room"  
  
Sesshomaru nearly dropped the cup he was holding. He knew she could tell there was a spell on the castle making it appear as a mansion, but how could she have known this was his mothers room? He looked sharply at her and noticed a far away look on her face.  
  
"Who told you?"  
  
Kagome was no longer listening, she could feel someone talking to her, describing the room in vivid detail. The portrait of her family had been on the wall, the smiling face of a young Sesshomaru was staring back at her. She could see every thing like it was happening in front of her. Right up to her death. Naraku killed her? She was sure the aura was his. She was speaking more loudly and it was as if she was afraid of something…or someone. She felt a dark presence coming toward them. She was shouting now;  
  
"The way to defeat Naraku is--"  
  
Everything just stopped. Sesshomaru's mother was gone now. She felt the presence come toward her and she instinctively backed up into Sesshomaru. She could feel someone trying to suffocate her. Sesshomaru thought she was hyperventilating.   
  
"Kagome what is it?"  
  
"Naraku *gasp* your mother *gasp* he's choking me *gasp*"  
  
He felt no presence. She had to be joking, he looked down at her. She seemed to have regained her composure, though she was breathing heavily.  
  
Kagome turned to Sesshomaru. She looked very pale, and she spoke the three words he never thought he would hear.  
  
(ooo! Im evil) 


End file.
